emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Liv Flaherty
|played by = Isobel Steele }}Olivia "Liv" Flaherty (née Livesy) is Gordon Livesy and Sandra Flaherty's daughter and Aaron Dingle's half-sister. Biography Olivia Livesy was born in 2002 to Sandra and Gordon Livesy. At some point between late 2008 and early 2009, Sandra took Liv and left Gordon to protect her daughter from him. She changed both her and Liv's surname to Flaherty so they couldn't be traced and Liv had no further contact with either Gordon or half-brother Aaron until 2016. In February 2016, Liv approached Aaron in a park and asked him for some spare change, unaware of their relation. Later, Liv approached Aaron again and asked for more money for a cab, and stole his wallet. Robert Sugden managed to retrieve the wallet but Liv kicked him in the process. Aaron and Robert later visited Sandra and were shocked when Liv answered the door. Liv believed Aaron and Robert had followed her home from the park, but Sandra revealed that Aaron was, in fact, her half-brother. Aaron then covered for Liv when Sandra inquired how they met in the park. Whilst Aaron and Sandra were talking, Liv questioned Robert about her dad and asked him to give Gordon her number if he saw him, as she didn't believe the tale Sandra spun about her dad not wanting to know her. Liv was upset to walk in on Aaron, who was asking Sandra why she covered for Gordon even though she knew about Gordon abusing him. Liv managed to track Aaron down and scratched 'Liar' into the side of his car after reading about the case in the paper. She went to the court where she witnessed Gordon faking the side effects of his cancer treatment. The following day, Liv confronted Aaron about what he said about their dad, as she didn't believe him. Aaron figured out that Liv was the one who scratched his car. Aaron sat Liv down and tried to explain what Gordon put him through but he couldn't admit he had been raped, so Liv didn't believe him. When Aaron was out of the room, Liv went through Aaron's mother Chas Dingle's phone and found Gordon's address. She later turned up at Gordon's address, but Aaron and Chas figured out where Liv went, and Aaron and Zak Dingle went chasing after her. Gordon insisted he didn't do anything to Aaron and told Liv that Aaron had self-harmed in the past. Gordon gave her his mother's necklace. When Aaron and Zak arrived, Liv apologised to Aaron. The following day she met up with Gordon and informed him that her mother went to the police. A few weeks later, Liv turned up at The Woolpack to stay with Aaron for a few days. She began spying on Aaron on Gordon's request. Liv recorded Aaron talking to Robert about Robert paying Ryan to lie about Gordon also abusing him. She was going to show Gordon the recording, but she overheard Aaron telling Chas about how much having Liv means to him and how they can trust her. She realised Gordon was manipulating her and didn't want to know her, but was only using her to get evidence for his defence. Liv admitted to Aaron and Chas she had been spying for Gordon, but she now believed him. Liv later returned home. Liv took the stand during Gordon's trial, where Gordon's barrister quizzed her on what it was like to reunite with her dad and her relationship with him. Liv struggled on the stand so the Judge decides to end it there for a day. Outside the court, Aaron found Liv trying to steal a bike. Liv admitted to Aaron that Gordon was only using her for the evidence she could give in the trial and asked her older brother if she could come and stay with him at The Woolpack. Liv wasn't pleased with Aaron's reaction, so she stormed off after telling Aaron she would get back on the stand and tell the jury everything, using the recording to back herself up. The following day Liv took the stand and surprised everyone by backing up Aaron and not revealing the existence of the recording. She told the court Gordon was a liar, bully and a manipulator, and asked them not to allow Gordon to get away with what he did. Later Aaron thanked Liv, and Liv told him she deleted the recording. Aaron revealed that she was too hasty yesterday and would have allowed her to stay with him, but Liv explained so got carried away and her mum needed her. Neither Liv nor Sandra were present as Gordon was found guilty of all four charges that were brought against him. Liv was brought to The Woolpack after being caught shoplifting and Liv told Aaron what things are like when her mother is stressed. Sandra came to collect Liv, but she was persuaded to allow Liv stay for a couple of weeks. Sandra decided to move to Dublin with Liv but allows Liv to stay with Aaron on a more permanent basis after much convincing. She briefly becomes friends with fellow tearaway Gabby Thomas, but they have a falling-out after Gabby accuses Liv of having a crush on her own crush, Jacob Gallagher. Liv blames Aaron, as he joked that Liv and Jacob were flirting in David's, making Aaron realise just how hard raising teenager can be. Liv eventually patched things up with Gabby. In May 2016, with the advent of Gordon's sentencing coming to pass, Liv wished to be there when it happened, but Aaron forbade her from going, which caused a rift between them. Simultaneously, Chas once again saw her scrambling through her bag, unaware she was having her first "monthly". Eventually, Aaron gave in to Liv's demands and agreed to go to court with her for Gordon's sentencing. However, Liv, seeing just how much Aaron cares about her, decides not to go for his sake, as seeing Gordon again would push him over the edge. Liv begins to bond with Chas after the latter successfully concludes that she's having her first period, and acquires some sanitary products for her at chemists'. Liv comes to the conclusion that she needs to see her dad one last time and so rushes to court to witness Gordon get sent down. However, Robert quickly gives chase. She sits outside the court and Robert tells her that she can't just run off like this. Aaron then shows up and they agree to witness their dad sentenced. Gordon is sentenced to 18 years in prison. As he's led away by a guard, Liv throws the neckless Gordon gave to her and tells him that she hopes he dies in prison. The day after Gordon's sentencing, Aaron receives news that his last name has officially been changed to "Dingle", so Chas and Aaron's distant cousin Charity hold a family do to celebrate. However, during the party, DS Wise take Liv, Aaron, and Chas into the back room, and reveal that Gordon has died. Liv practically breaks down, thinking it was her fault he died because of what she last said to him. Later on, she overhears a conversation between Chas and her brother Cain throw about the idea that Robert may have had Gordon killed in prison. Liv becomes determined to find out the true circumstances surrounding her dad's death, and when DS Wise pays a visit, she tries to tell him that Robert paid someone to have him killed, only for Wise to correct her by revealing that they've concluded Gordon killed himself; they found him hanging from a rope. Gordon leaves a fortune to Aaron and Liv, but Aaron turns it down, saying he doesn't want anything from him. Despite Gordon's true fate revealed, she continues to feel animosity toward Robert, who happily reciprocates the antagonistic approach to her. Liv proves a handful for Aaron to deal with, as she's caught shoplifting in Hotten. Her frosty relationship with Robert gradually gets out of hand, to the point where they're both vying with Aaron to pick a side. Meanwhile, Liv has a cyber-bully stalker on her hands; she keeps receiving callous messages from someone claiming to be the late Gordon. She shows these messages to Gabby, who suggests it could be someone from school. A date for Gordon's funeral is set. Aaron doesn't want to go but says he'll be willing to if Liv wants to go. She initially says no, and her behaviour is further harmed due to the cyber-bullying. Aaron attributes this to the funeral, so he suggests that she come along with him and Robert to a theme park to take her mind off it. Liv refuses though, as she and Gabby already have plans. It's soon revealed that these "plans" include nicking some booze and going off to Gordon's house to trash it. Gabby's mum Bernice quickly uncovers these plans, and she and Chas break up the party, which has already started. Both Liv and Gabby got drunk, so Chas plans to make Liv pay by dragging her along to the house and cleaning it up, on the day of the funeral. Liv decides she wants to go to the funeral after all, so Aaron bravely says he'll go with her. Chas and Robert also choose to come along, after the house-cleaning is finished. Liv and Robert once again get at each other's throats before she and Chas leave for Gordon's. While cleaning up outside the house, she meets with Ryan, the lad that Robert paid to lie about being a victim of Gordon, and she says that she knows what happened between him and Robert. Liv then offers Ryan £50,000 and Gordon's house to drop Robert in it and get him sent to prison. Ryan accepts the offer after initially rejecting it. Later that day, Liv, Aaron, Chas, and Robert attend Gordon's funeral; unsurprisingly, they are the only guests. The speaker tells the group of Gordon's deep regret for all the things he did, which drives Liv to tears and she bails. Robert goes after her, and the two have a heart-to-heart, which makes Liv change her mind about her offer to Ryan and she tries to call him to tell him the deal's off, but the phone goes to voicemail, so she leaves him a message. Back home, she becomes nervous about Ryan, as he hasn't contacted her back yet, so she leaves him yet another message. Liv then tells Robert about these texts she's been getting, and it appears the two have finally put their differences aside, as Liv apologizes for all the things she accused Robert of. Liv then realises it's too late to call off the plan, as the police arrive and Robert is arrested. Liv confesses to Aaron the deal she made with Ryan, and she bursts into tears, thinking Aaron will hate her as he warns that Robert could go to prison for what she's done, but he assures Liv that he doesn't hate her. Liv overhears Robert arguing with Aaron after he learns that Liv dropped him in it and feeling guilty for the part she played, decides to run away. Robert soon tracks her down and the pair has another heart to heart during which Liv apologises and they agree to get on for Aaron's sake. Robert discovers the identity of Liv's cyber bully and puts an end to it. He and Aaron then take Liv on holiday. Liv's relationship with Robert continues to improve after she encourages him and Aaron to move in together. She is grateful when Robert saves Aaron's life following a car crash and is present at the hospital when Aaron comes round from his surgery and accepts Robert's marriage proposal. After Liv gets drunk with Gabby and Bernice threatens to get Chas' license revoked, she threatens to kick her out unless Aaron starts being tougher on her. Liv persuades Aaron to find them a place of their own and is delighted when he uses their inheritance money to buy The Mill. Liv enjoys her first Christmas with Aaron, Robert and the rest of the Dingles. Liv spends a month in Ireland visiting her mum but upon her return, laments on how she spent most of her time caring for Sandra. Liv is disappointed when no one remembers her birthday and lashes out at Aaron and Chas before storming out. Aaron finds her drowning her sorrows at the bridge and carries her home. The next day Liv confesses her fears that Aaron might hurt himself while in prison which he later relates to Robert and Chas. This prompts Robert to organise the wedding for the next day in order to prove his commitment to both Liv and Aaron. Liv assists in the preparation by overseeing the decorations at the Woolpack and is touched when Robert tells her the wedding is as much for her as it is for him and Aaron. The next day, Liv is devastated when Aaron is sentenced to 12 months in prison. She later asks Robert if he's going to send her away to her mum's but he gently assures her she's not going anywhere and hugs her close. After a visit to Aaron, Liv realises to her horror that her brother has been taking drugs in order to cope. He begs her not to tell Robert. Liv is excluded from school after coming to Gabby's defence and punching another student. After learning that Robert was unable to see Aaron due to an incident in the prison, Liv fears it's to do with the drugs and tells her brother in law everything. In March 2017, Liv receives news that her mother has suffered an accident abroad and is on life support. Chas, who has only recently returned from taking a relative abroad for cancer treatment, opts to take Liv to see her mother. Liv returns from Dublin mid-September 2017 without Chas. Earlier on that day, Aaron receives a phone call from Chas explaining that Liv is missing. Aaron packs a bag to go to Dublin to help look for Liv and Adam suggest he waits at home and calms down. Aaron prepares to leave when Liv arrives surprisingly at the door. Aaron is furious that Liv left Dublin and travelled back to Emmerdale on her own and without telling anyone. Liv tells Aaron that she knows about him and Robert Sugden breaking up as Gabby told her. Liv wants to know why Aaron is no longer with Robert after she tells him she misses him for a second time and refers to him as her “other brother”. She's left heartbroken to discover Robert got Rebecca pregnant. She confronts the pair insisting her and Aaron deserve better. Later she bumps into them and belittles Rebecca for coming between her family. As Rebecca storms off unable to take Liv's truths Robert admits to Liv he was happy with her and Aaron. He admits he ruined his life and hates both Rebecca and her baby. Liv realises how hurt Robert is and tells him he can be a dad and with Aaron. He tells her Aaron didn’t want that. She tries to persuade Aaron to take him back but doesn’t succeed. When Liv discovers that Robert cheated on Aaron with Rebecca White and the latter is now expecting his child, she goes to Home Farm to confront them and drinks some tainted alcohol that Robert intended for Rebecca's father Lawrence to drink. Liv collapses and is taken to the hospital. When Aaron finds out about Robert's part in Liv's hospitalisation, he threatens to kill him if Liv doesn't pull through. Liv does pull through, though, and back to her scheming ways as she tries to get her doctor, Alex Mason, loved up with a heartbroken Aaron. While the pair goes on a date, the partnership fizzles out for a while. Liv is tired of people thinking she is attracted to Gerry Roberts, so when Belle Dingle talks to Liv about her feelings, she admits she doesn't feel any attraction to anybody, suggesting she is asexual. For the time being, Belle agrees to keep quiet about Liv's orientation. Liv seems to succeed in getting Aaron and Alex loved up when they sleep together in December 2017. In February 2018, Liv is still confused about her sexuality, so kisses Gabby Thomas in the hope to help her confusion. Gabby mistakes Liv's friendly hug with Jacob Gallagher for a secret relationship. Gabby then humiliates Liv in front of her friends and family at her 16th birthday party, telling them about their kiss and that Liv and Jacob were dating behind their back, when they were not. Gabby attempts to get Liv to be friends with her but Liv refuses to be friends with Gabby. As a result of this prank, Liv turns to alcohol once again. Liv discovers Robert preparing chicken in the Mill kitchen. She discovers Aaron has taken Robert back. She praises Alex thinking Robert was behind their split unaware Aaron had initiated the reunion. She admits her true feelings about Robert as she reveals she sees him as a brother and loved him. She tells Robert how much she needed him at home. Robert tells Liv he never stopped caring about her. He tells her she's his sister and he loves her before begging for her forgiveness. Aaron arrives home thinking their at war but they reveal it's a prank. Liv reveals her and Robert have had a chat. She tells Aaron that Alex was great but she's glad that Robert's back with them. The three of them share their first family hug happy to be back together again. Liv belittled Gabby for blackmailing Daz. They end up fighting but soon make up as Gabby apologises for what she did. Liv discovers Gabby's stolen Ketamine and tells her off. After hearing Daz belittle her and Aaron she spikes his drink but Lisa accidentally drinks it. She's left feeling guilty over what happened but the next day when confronted by the police Gabby takes the blame. Bernice has ago at Liv insisting she's a bad influence on Gabby but Aaron backs Liv and she shouts at him to keep out. As Aaron, Robert and Seb arrive back she's gives Aaron the silent treatment. As Aaron and Robert talk bad about Gabby she admits she spiked Lisa's drink. Aaron and Robert are shocked but willing to protect Liv from Prison and The Dingles tell Liv she can’t tell anyone. Unfortunately in April 2018 Liv was sentenced for 4 month in a youth detention centre while Gabby got community service as her lawyer was moved to another case and an older man stepped in but ruined the whole case for Liv and getting her sent down as not to the Dingles knowledge that it was the doing of Joseph Tate who still seeks revenge against Robert Sugden as Joe knew Liv's original lawyer and for some unknown reason had somehow convinced her to help blow the whole court case for Liv. In May 2018, Liv admits to Aaron while she's in prison that she has a drinking problem, after Aaron finds Liv's water bottle filled with vodka. Quotes "Excuse me, do you have any spare change?" - First line, to Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden. ---- "Best birthday ever, yeah" - To Aaron Dingle and Chas Dingle when her family forgets her birthday. ---- "Me, you and Aaron, we were solid. Like a proper little family. " - to Robert, after finding out he and Aaron are back together. Additional Information *It was initially believed that Gordon and Sandra's child was born in mid to late 2006 as Aaron had been sent to live with his mum Chas for a while earlier in the year due to him being in contact with measles, which was harmful to pregnant Sandra. Despite this, when the character was introduced in 2016, it was reported that Liv was a teenager and she was referred to as being 14 years old. *Liv is the first ever asexual character in a British soap. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Livesy family Category:2016 debuts Category:2002 births Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Hotten Academy students Category:Residents of Flat 1, Mill Cottage Category:Convicts